


Wedding Bell Blues

by Hazel_Athena



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena
Summary: Michael pouts. “I’d’ve looked hot in it, and you know it.”“You look hot in anything,” Alex says, “but I draw the line at peeling you out of your brother’s clothes. That’s just weird.”





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For Andrea-Lyn and her prompt of Michael stealing Max’s uniform to wear for Alex to wear for a bachelor party. I kind of strayed from the prompt in that nowhere does Michael wind up in said uniform, but I hope you like it anyway :)

It’s a little over 72 hours before Alex is due to stand up in front of his closest friends, his family, and wed the love of his life. It is less than 24 hours before he’s supposed to show up at the Wild Pony so Maria, Kyle and Liz can throw him a bachelor party. By all accounts he’s got plenty of stuff to look forward to in a short span of time, and he should be feeling pretty good about the state of his life.   
  
Instead, he’s on his way to the Sheriff’s station, having been summoned by an irate Max, who’d recently texted him to ‘ _ come collect your shameless delinquent before I decide to leave him here until _ after  _ the wedding’. _   
  
Alex has no idea what Michael’s done to infuriate his brother this time, but seeing as it apparently involves him hanging out in jail, it’s probably not good.   
  
The station is relatively quiet when he pulls up, Roswell having slipped back into its usual sleepy state once the situation with the 4th alien had been resolved, and he has no trouble finding a parking spot close to the door. Hoping whatever he’s going to have to do will be as quick as possible, he climbs out of his car and heads inside.   
  
Neither Sheriff Valenti nor Cameron seem to be on duty this afternoon, which means he doesn’t recognize either of the deputies out in the waiting area. He sidles up to the counter, waiting for the woman behind the glass to realize he’s there.   
  
“Uh, Max Evans called me,” he says when she raises an inquiring eyebrow. “I can’t be certain, but I think he’s locked up something that belongs to me.”   
  
The woman snorts, and a look of recognition crosses her face. “So you’re the one Guerin tricked into marrying him,” she says. “Funny, you don’t look like you have brain damage.”   
  
Alex feels his eyes narrow without conscious thought. “I assure you, I don’t,” he growls, gratified by the way his tone makes her sit up straighter in her chair. “Can I see my fiancé now, or not?”   
  
“I’ll page Evans for you,” she says. “You can have a seat until he gets here.”   
  
Nodding irritably, Alex turns away to settle into one of the hard plastic chairs dotted about the room. He hopes Max won’t keep him too long, as there’s a solid chance he’ll start stiffening up after enough time spent sitting here, but he’s got no way of knowing how busy the other man is.   
  
Luckily, he hears the sound of a door opening after barely five minutes have passed, and the next thing he knows, Max is standing in front of him, scowling fit to burst. Alex immediately raises a hand to stall the inevitable litany of complaints. “Whatever he’s done, just know I had no part in it and didn’t put him up to it. Where is he?”   
  
“Hopefully not breaking into my locker again,” Max grumbles. He steps back to give Alex room to stand. “I caught him redhanded about an hour ago.”    
  
He ushers Alex ahead of him through the doorway to the inner station, but they fall into step side by side as they walk down the hall. “I really thought he was going to settle down now that you’ve got your hands on him for good. Turns out I was wrong.”   
  
“I really don’t know why you’re surprised by this,” Alex says as Max opens yet another door for them to step past. “What was he after in your locker?”   
  
“Can’t tell you that, private. It’s a secret.” Rounding a final corner, Alex finally spots Michael, who looks remarkably relaxed for a man sitting in a jail cell.    
  
Or laying as they case may be, since he’s sprawled on his back with his head resting  on his arms and his legs kicked up against the wall.    
  
Alex very sternly tells the sense of fondness he feels swell in his chest to back off. It’s three days until their wedding, and Michael’s off getting himself arrested. That’s not the kind of behaviour he should be condoning at this time.   
  
Planting his hands on his hips, he comes to a stop before the cell door, and tries his best to look serious. “What did you do, Guerin?”   
  
Michael, because he’s first and foremost a little shit, smirks. “Ask Max.”   
  
“I’m asking you,” Alex retorts. “And the answer had better be good.”   
  
“It isn’t,” Max says helpfully.   
  
“Is too,” Michael shoots back, sitting up abruptly so he can glare at his brother. “I was being romantic.”   
  
“Ew, Michael, that’s not -“   
  
“Alright, no.” Raising a hand to stop the oncoming sibling bickering in its tracks, Alex points a finger at Max, who of the two has a far worse poker face. “What was he after?”   
  
Max looks pained. Then he sighs. “My uniform,” he admits. “Or one of my spares, anyway.”   
  
“Well it was either that or I wrestle the current one off your body,” Michael says in what he seems to think is a reasonable tone, “and neither one of us wants that.”   
  
While Max squawks indignantly, Alex gives Michael a very long look. “What,” he asks, although he’s already afraid he knows the answer, “did you want with one of his uniforms?”   
  
Michael’s only response is another smirk.   
  
“He was going to defile it,” Max announces, possibly on the off chance that Alex couldn’t figure that out on his own. “Because he’s the  _ worst _ .”   
  
“Am not!”    
  
“Yes, you are,” Alex says before things can escalate further.   
  
Michael gives him a betrayed look while Max practically radiates smug satisfaction next to him. They’re going to make a great groom/best man tag team at the wedding at this rate.   
  
“I was trying to surprise you,” Michael pouts. “Spice things up a little. I know how you feel about men in uniform.”   
  
“You also know how I feel about your damn cowboy hat,” Alex snaps, temporarily forgetting about Max’s presence until he makes a pained choking noise. “That doesn’t mean I want you breaking into a rodeo.”   
  
“Also,” he adds, since thanks to Isobel and her extremely thorough micromanaging of this wedding, he knows full well it’s the case, “Max has twenty pounds on you. His clothes would never fit.”   
  
“That’s really not what I’d hoped you’d take from this,” Max says, while Michael grumbles mutinously about how he hadn’t been planning to keep it on for very long.   
  
Ignoring them both, Alex holds out his hand. “The only thing I plan to take from this incident is your brother.” He waggles his fingers at Max. “Keys please.”   
  
“He’s all yours,” Max promises. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he holds them out to Alex, only to have the sound of a bolt sliding back beat him to the punch. “Michael, cameras!”   
  
“Tragically malfunctioning. You should probably get your system looked at.” Grinning, Michael slips out the cell door and saunters over to Alex’s side. “You ready to bust me out of here, Manes?”   
  
“I don’t think it counts as busting when the other side clearly wants to give you away,” Alex says dryly. “But yes. Since I’d like you to actually live to see the wedding, we should probably leave.”   
  
He gives Max a grateful nod as they pass by him, and Michael has the nerve to clap him heartily on the shoulder. Laughing as he dodges the resulting swing, he follows Alex out, giving the deputy at the counter a jaunty wave as he passes by her as well.   
  
“Honestly,” Alex sighs. “It’s surprising you’re not arrested more often.”   
  
“I used to be,” Michael confides as they head towards Alex’s car. “Then this hot solider type came back and got his hands on me, so now I’m much better behaved.”   
  
“Oh yeah?” Alex asks as he gets behind the wheel. “Sounds like an impressive guy.”   
  
“He’s pretty great,” Michael says easily, warmth colouring his voice as he glances at Alex from the passenger seat. “Even said yes when I asked him to marry me. Crazy as that sounds.”   
  
“Not crazy,” Alex says seriously, wanting that point to be clear. “Damned lucky is what I am, random stays in jail aside. I can’t believe you tried to steal Max’s uniform.”   
  
Michael pouts at him. “I’d’ve looked hot in it, and you know it.”   
  
“You look hot in anything,” Alex says, “but I draw the line at peeling you out of your brother’s clothes. That’s just weird.”   
  
“Spoilsport,” Michael grunts. “Between the bachelor parties and Izzy being all ‘It’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding’, I’m not going to see you for two whole days after tonight. I was trying to make it memorable.”   
  
Since saying every night with him is memorable is the kind of stuff he needs to keep to himself, at least until he’s drunk and weepy at their reception, Alex manfully holds off. “I can think of other things one might consider memorable,” he says instead.   
  
Michael perks up almost instantly. “I’m listening,” he says.   
  
It’s bad, this habit Alex has of always encouraging him, but it’s also one he knows full well isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Against his will, he grins. “If you can behave yourself until we get home, I’ll break out the eyeliner once we get there.”   
  
He’s pretty sure nearly putting them off the road in an attempt to make out doesn’t count as good behaviour, but what the hell? It’s not like he won’t get anything out of it either.


End file.
